


I Really Like You

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Attempted Flirting, Awkward Crush, F/M, First Kiss, Frustration, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Felix attempts to finally come right out and tell Tamora how he feels about her, but she doesn't quite understand what he means.





	I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, really, really, really, really like you  
And I want you, do you want me?  
Do you want me, too?

“So, I’ve been thinking…” Felix began, working up the nerve to come out and say the words he had been planning in his head for so long.

“About what?” asked Tamora. She was oblivious to his inner struggle as she leaned against her kitchen counter.

“About how much I like spending time with you,” he said.

“Me, too,” she replied. Felix felt his heart buzzing with joy until she spoke again. “It’s nice to have a friend in the building.”

Right._ Friend_. Despite this minor setback, Felix took a deep breath, preparing himself to finish what he had started–the reason he had come to see her today. No more beating around the bush. It was time to come clean about his feelings for her.

“That’s true,” he said, “but what I was really hoping is that maybe we could spend some more time together.”

“Sure,” she agreed. “We do have our weekly trivia night at Tapper’s with Ralph tomorrow, and I’m sure I’ll see you at Gene’s big party this weekend.”

He paused. It was obvious that he wasn’t being clear enough about his intentions; he had left everything open to interpretation, and Tamora was not interpreting things in the way he had hoped. He pressed on, attempting to be as straightforward as possible.

“Of course,” he replied. “But I was thinking maybe we could have some time that’s just the two of us.”

“Don’t we do that already?” she asked. “We’re doing it right now.”

Felix huffed out of frustration–at Tamora for not understanding what he was trying to say, but mostly at himself for not being brave enough to say it outright. _I want to take you on a date_. The words themselves were easy, but the insurmountable weight they carried made it nearly impossible for him to get them out. 

“No, Tamora, I’m trying to tell you that I like you.”

“Well, I would hope so,” she snorted. “Why would you want to be friends with someone you didn’t like?”

“You don’t understand, that’s not what I–” he ran a hand through his hair as his irritation reached a breaking point. “Look, what I’m trying to say is–”

The next few seconds felt like an out-of-body experience. Felix would never be able to explain what came over him as he reached out, took Tamora’s face in his hands, and yanked her into a kiss. The look on his face could almost be described as anger as he released her, and he was breathing heavily as she looked at him in shock.

“Did you just kiss me?” she asked.

“Yes,” he answered, surprising Tamora with the volume of his voice. “I did!”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what I’ve been trying to say this entire time!” His voice was nearly at a shout and he gestured wildly with his hands as he spoke. “I like you–I mean really, _really_ like you, and I’ve wanted to ask you out on a date for a long time. I’ve tried so many times, but every time I try I just get so nervous that I chicken out, but I don’t want to do that anymore.”

“I make you nervous?” she asked, unable to mask her amusement.

“Of course you do!” he replied. “Just look at you! You’re more beautiful than anyone I’ve ever met, not to mention your strength and confidence. _And_ you’re funny! Any person in their right mind would be nervous around you.”

He took a few calming breaths as the adrenaline finally began to wear off. It took a few seconds for his mind to register everything he had just done, but the effects of this realization were immediate. He froze, his eyes focused on her kitchen cabinets as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for the way he had just acted. In the end, though, he knew there was no explaining it. His behavior had been unacceptable, completely out of line. Any chance he might have had with her had just been squashed under the heel of his own boot.

“Tamora, I–”

The rest of his apology was extinguished by Tamora’s lips, which had just collided with his in a powerful kiss. She didn’t pull away, which gave Felix a chance to fully experience the moment–a chance he had denied himself when the roles had been reversed. He hadn’t noticed how soft her lips were, or the way her wispy bangs brushed against his cheek. Her hand gripped the front of his shirt, and he could feel one of her fingernails as it brushed against the dip in his collarbone. He could have spent hours exploring their connection, but Tamora finally broke the kiss, giving them both a chance to catch their breath.

“…Did you just kiss me?” he asked.

“Yep,” she answered. Her reply was unburdened by awkwardness or embarrassment; it was a simple statement of fact.

“Okay,” Felix nodded slowly. “Um… Why?”

“I could answer that,” she mused. “But I’d rather answer another question. One you haven’t actually asked me yet.”

Felix gulped. He thought he knew what she was implying, but if he turned out to be wrong, there would be no going back. There would be no more chances. But, after the stunt he had just pulled, he figured there was no way he could embarrass himself any further than he already had.

“Tamora,” he began, straightening his posture, “can I take you on a date tomorrow night?”

“I’d like that,” she answered with a smile. 

Felix matched her grin, exhaling a few relieved chuckles. Once the details had been arranged, Tamora sent him on his way with her number in his phone and a smile in his heart. Before he left, he turned to say one more thing.

“Tamora?” he said. “I really am sorry for the way I acted before. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t apologize,” Tamora replied. “I like a little rebellion. It suits you.”

Before Felix could form a response, Tamora kissed him on the cheek, opened the door, and gently nudged him out into the hallway.

“Now, go home and get some sleep. I want you well-rested for our date tomorrow,” she said. A light blush tinged his cheeks, and she smiled. “Goodnight, Felix.”

She closed the door, leaving Felix alone in the hallway to gather his thoughts. He placed his hand on his cheek, in the same spot she had just kissed. A lopsided grin made its way across his face. 

“Goodnight, Tamora.”


End file.
